Aracnofobia y demás idioteces
by MeriAnne Black
Summary: Ronald Weasley odiaba las arañas, y ese era un hecho innegable pero más que justificado. La historia más incoherente y patéticamente ridícula del universo.


**ADVERTENCIA:** lo que estás a punto de leer es una de las idioteces más grandes jamás escritas en la historia de la humanidad. Se trata de una parodia estúpida hacia una fobia tan incoherente como lo puede ser la producida por las arañas, pero en ningún momento me estoy burlando de quienes padecen aracnofobia, entre otras cosas porque yo también pertenezco al colectivo de personas que chillan como cordero en matadero cuando creen divisar algo con más patas de las que debieran ser moralmente legales.

Este fic es para **Nalnyatrix Black**. En primer lugar, porque sin ella este relato no hubiese sido posible (el 50% de las denuncias y tomatazos a ella, gracias). Y en segundo lugar, porque sí, porque es un amor de chica y me apetecía dedicarle algo. Dicho queda.

* * *

Ronald Weasley odiaba las arañas, y ese era un hecho innegable pero más que justificado. Así lo pensaba él aquella tarde, mientras se colgaba del cuello de Ginny como un koala de 80 kilos y chillaba cual cerdo a punto de ser degollado.

—¡Bájate ahora mismo, Ron! —gritó su hermana, pero el aludido persistió en su agarre, haciendo que el cuerpo de la chica se curvara hacia atrás por el peso.

—¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?! ¡No me dejáis oír mi telenovela! ¡Víctor Manuel estaba a punto de declararse a Rosa Antonia! —vociferó Molly, apareciendo en el salón con una marea de rulos en su pelo.

—¿Qué telenovela? ¡Si los magos no tenemos televisión! —replicó Ginny.

El silencio se hizo en el salón, y todos los presentes reflexionaron sobre lo que la chica acababa de decir. Finalmente, no les quedó de otra que darle la razón.

—¿Qué te pasa, Ronald? ¿Por qué gritas? —preguntó Molly, y Ginny se sacudió a su hermano de encima. Él cayó sobre el suelo, abrazándose las piernas y balanceándose adelante y atrás con la mirada perdida sin dejar de gritar.

—¡Yo lo arreglo, yo lo arreglo! —Arthur Weasley entraba en ese momento en el salón, embistiendo a su paso todos los muebles con los que se cruzaba. Cuando llegó junto a su hijo, se inclinó, sacó un destornillador _muggle_ del bolsillo interior de su túnica y golpeó fuertemente la cabeza de Ron con el mango de la herramienta.

El muchacho se calló durante un par de segundos, alzó la mirada al techo y volvió a empezar a chillar.

—Vaya… Lo siento, Molly. Creo que está roto… —murmuró Arthur, mirándolo con tristeza.

—¿Lo ves? ¡Te dije que había venido defectuoso! ¡Debimos haberlo devuelto cuando tuvimos la oportunidad! Ya sabía yo que no era normal que saliera con la cabeza del tamaño de un melón…

—Si se muere, ¿me puedo quedar con su cuarto? —preguntó Ginny, poniendo ojitos de cachorro adorable.

—No. Si se muere, su cuarto es mío —intervino George, apareciendo de la nada porque sí, porque me da pereza pensar de dónde pudo haber salido.

—¿Para qué quieres tú su cuarto? —replicó Ginny, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

—Lo llenaré de yogurt de fresa y lo convertiré en una piscina de postres.

—¿Os podéis callar, por favor? ¡Vuestro hermano intenta decir algo!

Todos se volvieron hacia Ron, que había alzado un brazo y señalaba una esquina del salón con un dedo tembloroso.

—Arrrrrraaaaaaaaaa… Arrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

—¿Arra? ¿Qué dice este ahora? —resopló Molly, cruzándose de brazos.

—Ara… ara… ¡Araña! ¡ARAAAÑAAAA!

Los gritos de Ron volvieron a intensificarse, y su familia al completo se fijó en la esquina que señalaba, localizando así una pequeña mancha negra. Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar.

—¿Y ya está? ¿Solo era eso? ¿Una araña? —Ginny puso los ojos en blanco, se aproximó a su hermano y, cuando estaba a punto de soltarle el sopapo de su vida, sonó el timbre. Una sonrisa de subnormalidad profunda se extendió por su cara, y la pelirroja levitó gracias a un poder de arcoíris invisible, volando hasta la puerta de entrada en cuestión de segundos. Al abrirla, Harry apareció bajo el marco de la puerta.

—¡Ginny! ¡Princesa! ¡Trocito de melocotón bañado en miel!

—¡Harry! ¡Mi osito bonito de chocolate y gafas ortopédicas!

La pareja de novios se fundió en un apasionado beso, y la familia Weasley (incluyendo al alterado Ron) empezó a vomitar unicornios con flores de colores y purpurina dorada.

—Harry… —dijo Ronald, tratando de levantarse pero resbalando constantemente con los arcoíris que había desparramados por el suelo.

—¿Sí? —la voz de Harry sonó con eco dentro de la boca de Ginny.

—Harry, necesito hablar contigo.

Un sonido de succión inundó el salón cuando Harry y Ginny se separaron, como cuando se desatasca un retrete.

—Claro. Ven, salgamos.

Ron sorteó los unicornios que pastaban por la sala, rodeando a sus familiares, que seguían vomitando purpurina. Pasó junto a Ginny y salió fuera, seguido de Harry.

—¿Qué ocurre, amigo?

—Verás… tengo miedo. Harry, son las arañas.

El moreno puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Otra vez con eso, Ron?

—¡Escúchame, por favor! ¡No queréis hacerme caso, y luego será demasiado tarde! Nos vigilan. Cada vez son más. Están por todas partes. ¡Tengo razones de peso para sospechar!

—¿Y qué razones son esas?

—¡Ocho patas, Harry! ¡Ocho patas! ¿Es que no lo ves? ¿Por qué ocho patas? ¿Para qué podrían querer tantas? ¡Planean algo! ¡Algo gordo, muy gordo, por eso es una razón de peso!

—Ron, tío, te quiero, pero eres idiota. ¿Cómo va una araña a planear nada?

—¡Que sí! Además, están siempre ahí, en cualquier esquina… muy quietas… sin moverse lo más mínimo durante horas… ¡Lo saben todo sobre nosotros! ¡Llevan años observándonos! ¡Somos débiles ante ellas!

—Pero…

—No, Harry, nada de peros. ¡_El Profeta_ nos oculta la verdad porque el Ministro sabe lo que está ocurriendo! ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Pasa lo mismo que cuando _No-tengo-nariz-ni-pelo-pero-me-creo-guay-porque-desprendo-swag-por-cada-poro-de-mi-sexy-cuerpo _regresó! No nos lo cuentan para que no cunda el pánico… Y en lugar de eso, publican noticias absurdas que no le interesan a nadie, como esa de ayer, la de la abeja que le picó en el pito al Jefe del Departamento de Cosas Absurdas cuando se estaba probando un bañador en el Caribe…

—A mí no me parece mal que pongan esas noticias. Me gusta estar informado.

—Como a todas las marujas, Harry, como a todas las marujas… ¡pero ese no es el caso! ¿Qué hacemos con las arañas?

—¿Has probado a echar flis flis?

—¿Lo de las moscas? No, no se me ha ocurrido…

—Ya está. Esa es la solución. Adiós problema. ¿Feliz?

—Supongo.

—Pues venga, pa' casa, que yo he venido a liarme con tu hermana, no a hacerte de psicólogo.

—Tienes razón, Harry, perdona…

Ambos regresaron hasta la puerta, y al abrirla, un río de arcoíris salió al exterior. Los dos amigos esperaron a que todo el material se drenara, y después entraron en la vivienda.

—¿Y papá? —preguntó Ron.

—Se lo ha comido ese —respondió Molly, señalando con la cabeza un unicornio especialmente grande. La mujer saltaba de un lado para otro con una sonrisa de alegría infinita, deteniéndose de vez en cuando junto a la criatura para darle palmaditas de felicitación en la grupa.

—Ah. Vaya. Qué cosas. Bueno… Ginny, ¿no me ibas a enseñar tu habitación? —preguntó Harry.

—¡Ay, sí, sí! ¡Vamos, ven conmigo! —y agarrándole de la camisa, la pelirroja arrastró a su novio escaleras arriba, dejando tras de sí a George, que relucía como una estrella de pop debido a la purpurina; a Molly, que seguía brincando de regocijo por todo el salón haciendo que sus lorzas se movieran arriba y abajo; a los unicornios, que se comían sin prisa pero sin pausa las flores que los Weasley habían vomitado, y a Ron, que se hallaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Si este último no hubiera sido con diferencia el mago con menor coeficiente intelectual de todo el país, hubiese reparado en el escalofriante hecho de que la araña ya no estaba en la esquina. No había rastro de ella.

Ese día terminó como todos los demás: con una cena rebosante de comida en la cocina y los gritos de Harry y Ginny en el piso de arriba como banda sonora de fondo.

Cuando horas más tarde Ron se metió en la cama, lo hizo totalmente ajeno a los cuatro pares de ojos que le contemplaban desde el techo.

La negra araña del salón se había desplazado hasta el cuarto del chico, y le observaba en silencio. Pasados unos minutos, Ron se durmió, y el arácnido extrajo de entre su pelambrera Pantene una grabadora.

_"Cuaderno de Bitácora, día 67. El sujeto vuelve a babear sobre la almohada en una perfecta posición de exorcismo, con las piernas y brazos en un ángulo imposible. Emite un extraño cántico ronco y grave cada vez que inspira, como de costumbre. Aunque aún no he podido descifrar su naturaleza y significado, podría aventurarme a afirmar que se trata de algún tipo de reclamo para las hembras de su especie. __**Nota:**__ no parece muy efectivo._

_ Hoy, el sujeto ha montado un espectáculo en el salón. Lo han oído incluso las 3675 hijas y media que tengo repartidas a lo largo y ancho del continente. Después, a la morada del sujeto ha llegado el delgaducho con gafas y cara de yonki. Una vez más, el extraño individuo ha dedicado la tarde a intercambiar toda clase de fluidos con la fémina enclenque. Ambos seres tienen una importante carencia de sustancia, no servirían como alimento. Por contrapartida, la otra hembra muestra unas lorzas cada día más apetecibles. Hoy las ha lucido por toda la estancia después de que un caballo con complejo de rinoceronte devorara al desequilibrado del sombrero. No me extrañaría que al cuadrúpedo le diera una indigestión con cólicos y ataque letal de sida y lepra repentinos._

_ Por mi parte, he podido colarme de nuevo en la madriguera del sujeto principal. Mis fuentes me confirman que sospecha de nuestra actividad. Por suerte, no le toman en serio. ¡Como para hacerlo! Yo tampoco escucharía a alguien con la cabeza del tamaño de un melón… me pregunto con qué la rellenará. He oído algo acerca del yogurt de fresa en el habitáculo principal, así que esa es una posibilidad… investigaré el tema en profundidad._

_ Hace un rato, la fémina mayor, la de la grasa embutida, entró en esta área de la vivienda y le ordenó al sujeto que recogiera la habitación. Él hizo una pelota con su ropa y la desterró a la oscuridad de su armario. Casi encuentra una de las cámaras que tengo repartidas a lo largo del perímetro. Afortunadamente, no ve tres en un burro… aunque definitivamente, debo alertar al Alto Mando acerca de ese armario. Los olores que emana no son normales, como tampoco lo es la babosa verde que entona cánticos irlandeses cada noche y que cuelga de las perchas del mentado mueble._

_ Tengo trabajo por hacer, y dispongo de poco tiempo. Han llegado a mis oídos rumores de un tal flis flis, que por lo que he escuchado, resulta ser un arma letal. Debo andar con cuidado. No deseo acabar como Toño, a quien convirtieron en una plancha de intestinos al acabar entre el sillón y el trasero de la fémina mayor…_

_ Presiento que nuestra eterna supremacía sobre los humanos se acerca._

_Seguiré informando."_

La grabadora se apagó, y los ocho ojos de la araña resplandecieron una última vez en la oscuridad de la noche. Fuera, el viento ululaba con fuerza, pero en la madriguera era imposible escucharlo, pues el aire se tintaba con los ronquidos del ingenuo Ron, los gritos de Harry y Ginny y los cánticos irlandeses de la babosa verde.

* * *

Supongo que esta es la típica parte del final de una historia donde se pone qué ha sido de cada uno de los personajes del relato, aunque a muchos de los lectores les importe una mierda porque, bueno, aquí ya no hay trama alguna. Pero en fin, si lo dejo así os quedaréis con la duda de qué fue de la araña y sus planes de conquista… por tanto, aquí tenéis:

_~20 años después~_

Harry y Ginny se casaron y tuvieron 34 hijos, que dado el nivel de cursilería del matrimonio salieron rosas y con la piel cubierta de dibujos de corazoncitos y grabados del estilo "_El JhoNnYhh X la Vaneehh, 4ever an ever"._

Los unicornios se fugaron a un mundo paralelo y establecieron una jerarquía similar al feudalismo, en la que mandaba el que fuera capaz de patinar más tiempo sobre un arcoíris sin caerse.

Molly Weasley se obsesionó con el peso y se apuntó a un programa fitness en el gimnasio más cercano a la Madriguera. Perdió 163 kg en una semana y después murió por una desnutrición severa.

George, gracias a su cuerpo cubierto de purpurina, se convirtió en un nuevo icono del siglo XXI, pasando a ser llamado "_El cantante purpúreo"_, y viajó por todo el planeta dando conciertos de música pop y haciendo campañas publicitarias bajo el eslogan "_Por un mundo más brillante_".

La babosa verde encontró la salida del armario tras atravesar una montaña de calzoncillos usados y, asumida su homosexualidad, se fue a conocer mundo, terminando en un club que ofrecía clases de cánticos rusos para ampliar su repertorio.

Ron descubrió una tarde a la araña, y ambos empezaron a hablar. La conversación se les fue de las manos, una cosa llevó a la otra, y aquella fue la primera de una larga serie de noches que sustentaron el romance más tórrido jamás conocido por la historia del mundo mágico.

Y finalmente, la autora de esta payasada sideral corrió a tirarse de un puente, antes de que cientos de lectores ofendidos por haber perdido varios minutos de su vida leyendo tamaña idiotez la encontraran y descuartizaran en un potro de tortura.


End file.
